Balances Super Lana 42
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When their new son, Ryan, shows his first telepathic talent, Clark and Lana have to decide what to do.
1. Ryan's Outing and first powers

Balances (Super Lana 42)

August 2009

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. All other characters are mine and fictitious. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Downtown Smallville—a month after "Inoculations"]

The sunshine and warm winds blew through the Midwestern town and its environs. The grasses rustled. The trees swayed their leafy canopies. People bustled about and talked to each other about things.

In the midst of this parade of sorts, Lana wheeled Ryan in his baby stroller down Main Street. She'd always kept herself busy in between shifts at the Talon, chores around the farm, practice drills with Jor-El, Heloise and the rest of the Legion and family time with her guys. On that particular afternoon, however, Lana heeded Martha's instructions and took some time to bond with her favorite Little Man.

"How do you like Smallville, Ryan?" she asked gently while looking down at her son.

He looked around in surprise at all of the strange faces and activity around himself. Sometimes he would drift off but he wanted to hear his mother's telepathic rhythms. No offense meant to his Grandma or Grandpa Kent but he was Mommy's Boy.

And don't you forget it.

She checked her diaper bag once again to make sure it was full of supplies. Of course, it was but she didn't want to take any chances. She still remembered how she and Clark had left him abandoned with a soggy diaper during their red kryptonite rampage. _That'll never happen again! I'll make sure of it._ Then she wheeled him through the front door of the Talon.

Around them, the familiar bustle of the Talon flowed around themselves. The regulars occupied their usual tables and leaned up against the counter while waiting for their caffeinated doses of nirvana. Occasional new or unfamiliar faces peppered the seasoned crowd as they familiarized themselves with the pink Egyptian motifs.

Ryan gurgled and let out a slight whimper.

["Shh! It's okay. These are all of Momma's friends,"] she reassured him while looking around. She decided to head for Angie's to offer him a respite from the activity. "April?"

April Dubois smiled as she finished an order. "Hi, Lana! Just a second!" She wrapped a bouquet for an elderly woman and thanked her for her patronage. Then she turned to the duo. "I guess we're taking a certain someone on his maiden voyage through town?"

"You betcha," Lana agreed proudly. "Want to say hi to Mrs. Dubois, Ryan?"

He stared at the florist but relaxed. He remembered her vibrations from the day of his delivery.

"Hi there! I'm April. You're so cute!" April soothed. "Your parents are so proud of you! Want to meet my babies?" She walked off and returned with a baby carrier holding Colin and Peggy. "These are my babies. You all can be friends."

As they were set down next to the carriage, the twins' eyes snapped open from their nap.

Peggy reached out toward Ryan.

Somehow, the tiny Kryptonian understood for he raised a pudgy finger in her direction.

"Did you see that?" Lana gasped. She had felt the telepathic contact.

"Peggy reaches for things occasionally. Strange, she did that the day you delivered him too," April recalled.

"They definitely made contact!" Lana declared. _Wow! Jor-El will want to know about this._

"I'm sure Dave will be excited too. Wish I had those abilities," April lamented.

"They have their ups and downs as I'm sure he'll tell you," Lana assured her.

"Hey, Lana! What's going on?" Chloe asked while sticking her head into the flower shop. "Are you here with the little guy? What's going on out at the farm?"

"Nothing. Mom thought it'd be good for us to get some Momma-Son time. I decided to let my Little Man here see where I work and hang out," Lana explained. "Besides I figured April could help if there were any sudden emergencies." She motioned to her bag. "I brought plenty of supplies. Can I join you?"

"Sure can! Lex and I have our usual corner booth. See you in a few!" the reporter concluded before heading back over to join her husband.

"Tough to be out of the picture for a while," April presumed with a grin as she picked up the carrier. "Why don't you join them?"

"I'll do that. Thanks, April, for the support." With that, she headed over to the corner booth where Lex and Chloe waited for her. Standing right next to it, Alicia gabbed with the couple about things. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Mrs. Dubois and I had some things to talk about." She slid into the empty seat across from them. "Can I get a decaf latte please?"

"Coming right up. Good to see you here when you're not working," Alicia agreed. "And to get a view of the little guy! Hi, Ryan! Mom talks a lot about you!" She waved a finger at the baby and smiled before heading back toward the coffee bar.

"Baby's first tour of the town?" Lex queried; the Smirk clearly on his face.

"Mom thought it would be good for both of us. Besides Clark and I have been going all out trying to make up for that mess last month," Lana explained. She gazed upon her son sadly. "Some times I think we'll never make up for that day."

"Cut yourself some slack," Chloe assured her. "You're doing that just by what you're doing now."

"My father you aren't, Lana. You and Clark were sick," Lex added. "You've dealt with that. All we can do is move forward. Just be the best parent you can be. My mother certainly put up with a lot and did so." He motioned upstairs. "Just ask Professor Dubois on that one."

"They were really close," Lana recalled.

"She and his grandmother helped to save him. Be good parents and provide a stable environment to Ryan. He'll be okay," Lex continued. "Meantime we'll all be here to help too."

_I can hope we can! _Lana mused to herself while checking her companion's diaper again. Maybe the burden wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Discussions

Chapter 2 [Kent Farm]

Meantime Clark wiped his brow off and looked around the back forty. In just the past two hours, he'd plowed a week's worth of land by normal mortal standards and seeded it too for the second corn crop. As with Lana, he busied himself while trying to make up for the red episode. He'd replaced parts of the barn, helped his father with the fence, did grain runs among other extra chores.

"Hey, Son. Take a break. Even your gifts won't help you if you get sick," Jonathan advised while handing him a glass of lemonade. "Your mother's orders."

"Thanks, Dad. I just wish we could make up for everything we did," Clark wished.

The farmer took a deep breath. "We all make mistakes, Clark. You and Lana were victimized. It's not like you did it deliberately. We had your back." He patted the younger man's right shoulder for emphasis. "If that's the worst thing that happens, we'll be okay. You're learning from it and moving on. That's what matters."

"Thanks, Dad," Clark replied as they enjoyed their break. "Wonder how Lana's doing in town?"

"Probably showing off her pride and joy. Your mother did the same with you," Jonathan presumed.

"Even if you were being careful?" Clark wondered.

"Yes. Even as we were being careful. Everything has to be balanced. Maybe we were overprotective but we love you, Clark. We just didn't want anyone to take you away from us," Jonathan explained.

"That's why you went gang busters when Jor-El started talking to me," Clark realized.

"Yes, Son. That's why. We didn't know what we do now. I don't think Jor-El knew either that Earth and Krypton can exist alongside each other. Granted we have to make certain compromises but we can get along. Raising Ryan is going to be a challenge. Best to do it all together, right?" Jonathan continued.

Clark nodded. "Together. Thanks, Dad."

"Don't mention it. Let's get back to work on that fence.

At that moment though, Clark heard Jor-El call, _Kal-El, we need to talk about Ryan. Something has happened._

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"It's about Ryan. Something's happened and Jor-El wants to talk about it. I'll be back!" Clark told him before super speeding off toward the Caves.

_Now what's going on? _Jonathan watched as his son disappeared and hoped that everything would be okay.

****

[Central Chamber—Cowache Caves]

Clark stopped in the midst of the massive central cavern. All about himself, he saw the symbols glowing in a harmony of red, yellow and green. _What's going on? _["Jor-El?"]

_Kal-El, my son. Thank you for heeding my call. _Jor-El appeared as a spirit in front of his son.

["What's going on with Ryan? Did something happen to Lana and him?"] Clark worried.

_Relax, Kal-El. Nothing bad has happened. Ryan has enhanced telepathic abilities even by Kryptonian standards. He made contact with Dubois' female offspring, _Jor-El reported.

["But they're not even a year old! How could that be?"] Clark wondered.

_Dubois is a powerful tele-empath. Should it surprise you that his children would be the same? Likewise with Ryan, the yellow sun boosts his own gifts much as it does yours. He also has none of the mental blocks imposed by your society,_ Jor-El explained.

["How can we teach him? We barely know how to do this ourselves!"] Clark asked almost fearfully.

_As Jonathan Kent and David Dubois have both said to you, Kal-El, we are a community. Raising a child is a communal responsibility. True, you and Lana are the caretakers. But we all must play a role. Consider that, my Son. _With that, he disappeared from view.

Clark considered the words for a minute. Being a new father seemed overwhelming to him. And that was by Earth standards. Trying to raise Ryan to bridge both worlds would tax them all. _How can we do this? I wish I were as confident as Jor-El. _He took off for town at super speed hoping to catch up with Lana and Ryan there.

Chapter 3 [Talon—five minutes later]

Clark stopped in the alley behind the Talon and looked around. He could see nothing out of the ordinary other than a billowing scrap of paper or the stray cat skirting the dumpster beside himself.

_There won't be any signs now, Kal-El_, Jor-El pointed out while trying to be patient with his son.

Clark nodded absently while walking into the café. ["Lana?"]

["Clark? Over here!"] his wife called telepathically to him. ["Over here with Lex, Chloe and Ryan!"]

The farm boy spotted her and headed over to the booth. Then he slid in beside her. "Is everything okay? I heard about what happened in Angie's."

"Heard? From who?" Chloe asked.

Lex looked around to make sure that nobody was listening in. "Clark, keep it down. It wasn't that big of a deal."

Lana glanced at Clark. ["Jor-El told you?"]

["Yeah he did. He's not worried or panicking….] Clark started.

_Unlike you, my Son, _Jor-El cut into their link.

["It was just a brief moment, Jor-El. Ryan didn't mean any harm nor did Peggy,"] Lana interceded.

_As Kal-El said, I am not worried, Lana. Ryan's gifts are very strong. They will bear watching by the entire community. People such as the friends around you and Kal-El, _Jor-El pointed out. _Alexander is correct, however, you should keep discretion. We will speak later. Perhaps you might talk to Heloise and Dubois as well. _With that, he went silent.

"Earth to the weird couple. Uh hello?" Chloe supposed.

"We were getting a message," Lana noted while rocking Ryan in her arms. "He's getting hungry. If you'll all excuse me, I'll take him to the back." She got up and walked toward the counter.

Lex rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You have quite a kid there, Clark. I have to say. The potential for greatness is in his hands."

"I'd like to think so, Lex," Clark agreed while accepting a cup from Samantha. "Thanks. How are things going between you and Pete?"

"Things are fine, Clark. Hopefully we'll keep going the way we are," Samantha replied with a smile. "Sorry I can't stay longer and chat but we're busy. Just keep your chin up. Everything will be fine." She headed back toward the counter.

"I concur with Samantha, Clark. Just have confidence in yourself and Lana. We'll be there for you both," Lex noted.

"Try keeping us away," Chloe insisted.

Clark flashed a grin even as he glanced toward the back room. _We'll need that support all right!_

****

[Storeroom]

Lana sat with a blanket covering her shoulders and down to her waist as she fed Ryan. _Was this how it was for Mom and Dad? They must have been always panicking when Clark developed a new ability! _She peeked under the blanket to see him content. "You like that?"

"He must be in Heaven," Miranda supposed as she entered the back. "Sorry. I saw you come in. Are you okay?"

"The usual mother worrying stuff," Lana indicated while glancing at her friend. "Bet you picked up on us too."

"Uncle Dave and I both did. I think it's kind of cool that my cousin's made a friend with Ryan already," the sensei assured her. "You do have friends around you too."

"I know but the reminders are appreciated," Lana expressed with a smile. "It seems so awesome a responsibility. I wonder what your teacher would think?"

Miranda considered the question before replying, "He would say that the burden comes with a purpose. You and Clark were chosen to bring the Kryptonian race back. It is the season for bringing such a cute little life into the world. What you and Ryan make of yourselves will go a long way to determining the destiny of the universe on the whole. Just remember, you do have friends. You don't have to keep secrets at least not like the Kents did with Clark."

"I'm glad. Hold him for a minute?" Lana handed her precious burden off to her best friend before covering back up. "Clark and Jor-El talked about that today. They're going to fill me in later. Meantime we'll talk to Heloise and your uncle when we get the chance." She paused for a minute. "Think your teacher would be open too?"

"He would be. Do all of those things. Sorry but I have to get back to the front. We can talk later as well," Miri concluded before handing Ryan back and then heading out.

Ryan looked fearfully at his mother.

Lana stifled her fears for his benefit. "Don't you worry, Little Man. Momma's going to make it all right. Come on. Daddy and the others are waiting for us." She carried him back out and considered what would happen next.


	3. Community Discussion

Chapter 4 [That night—Kent Farm]

After a hearty boiled dinner, Martha and Jonathan convened an impromptu meeting. In addition to the Kryptonian trio, Lex, Chloe, Miranda, Heloise, Dave, April and Karen Singleton all sat around the table. Jor-El floated in the corner.

"Okay, everyone," Clark noted. "I guess we know why we're here. It seems that Ryan is demonstrating his gifts. Since we can't stop this from happening, how do we handle it?"

"We should proceed carefully," Jonathan indicated from past experience. "While it's great that we have the support, discretion is important."

_He should respect both of his heritages, Jonathan Kent_, Jor-El admonished.

"And know love," Dave chimed in. "Secrets and hate led to my situation. Neither this little guy nor my own kids should have to go through that. As far as April, Karen or I are concerned, that's not happening. Peggy's doing okay at the moment and we'll keep it that way."

"Is she okay?" Lana inquired.

"She and Colin are fine. Thanks," April replied. "As Dave said, it is a mutual thing. We're going to need help with the twins too. Maybe we can help each other?"

"Hey, you know I'm all over it," Miranda volunteered. "Try keeping me away from my cousins or Ryan."

"Mom taught me that family isn't something that you're necessarily born into. It can be chosen too," Lex added.

"And we think of you all the same way," Martha commented. "I think you all have made our point. Heloise, did you want to add anything?"

The priestess shook her head. "You all have made my point. I just need to add that my sisters and I will be watching."

"And I imagine our friends in the other universe as well?" Clark hoped.

"Of course. We have quite the alliance with our counterparts," Heloise agreed. "But even with this communal support, Clark and Lana, you both are still Ryan's parents. You decide how to raise him. All we can do is support you."

"Remember what April and I said after you were cured from the red kryptonite," Dave reminded them. "It's a scary and awesome job being a parent. Just be aware. There are all sorts of potential threats out there. I shouldn't have to remind you of what can happen. Don't be too proud to ask for help. We've all seen what happens when you don't do so."

Everyone at the table nodded at his point.

"We'll do a better job," Lana vowed before kissing her son's forehead.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing," Martha indicated while serving pie and cueing a more relaxed atmosphere.

Maybe parenting was a heavy responsibility but it sure helped when others were ready to help….

Conclusion [Later that Night]

[Dubois Apartment—Above the Talon]

Dave sat in the front room and graded a stack of blue books for one of his college classes. He'd already looked in on Colin and his daughters. He made sure that April had plenty of covers over herself. _I sure sounded harsh but it was for Clark and Lana's own good! _He thought of how he'd failed Cassie and Angelina the first time around. _At least you got another chance with them. _He got up from the chair and set up the coffee maker. Then he sensed the brewing distortion in the corner. "Heloise?" he asked in French.

The mists formed into a portal allowing Heloise to step into the room. "Mind if I join you, Dubois?"

"French roast is brewing. Can I interest you in a cup?" he offered while producing two mugs.

"_Merci beaucoup," _She accepted as he poured the cups. "Quite the day, no?"

"For Ryan and Peggy both," he noted. "They both have a lot of ability. Question is how to train them how to use it. Dijon's still out there." He fixed their coffees and handed a cup to her. "I don't have to remind you of bad parenting given what Isobel put you, Therese and the others through."

"Nor I you," she concurred while taking a sip. "Mmm! Despite your faults, Dubois, you do make a superb cup of coffee."

"I appreciate that," he acknowledged. "You were awfully quiet tonight."

"You and the others said what needed to be said," she pointed out. "Your points about love and potential were apt. Given what my family has done to you, everyone knows what _could _happen to even the most innocent child. Dealing with you and _Le Puer _certainly make that point clear."

"I just hope Clark and Lana keep that in mind, Heloise. They really need to focus from now on," he worried.

"All we can do is watch, Dubois. It is up to them. You should worry about your four precious burdens here," she reminded him.

_If we can keep them safe! _He looked out the window toward the stars. As always, his sense of caution told him to watch for the next situation…..

****

[Kent Farm—Clark and Lana's Bedroom]

Clark leaned over the crib and watched Ryan sleep. The dinner discussion had given him a lot to think about. _How are we going to manage this? Can we do it? _He admired how quietly his son snoozed. _He looks so perfect! How powerful is he?_

"We'll be okay, Clark," Lana promised. She rubbed his arm affectionately while peering down at their son. "He's something, isn't he?"

"He's so perfect, Lana. I just wonder how we'll do it?" he asked with exasperation. "We've already messed up once."

She gazed into his eyes and took his hands in hers. In the moonlight, her pools sparkled into his. "We'll succeed because we love each other and our son, Clark. I have faith in you. We will persevere." For emphasis, she locked lips with his in a long passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, he could see the strength in her eyes. He felt his spirit lighten. Somehow the load of fatherhood didn't feel so heavy. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied warmly as they continued their vigil.

And another day closed in Smallville. Another discovery came to the fore. Once more the community around the super teens helped them to deal with it.

Soon enough, however, an example of Dave's fear would arise. One of their allies would be manipulated and cause issues of his own.

But that is for next time…..Let's allow Clark and Lana a moment of peace and love, shall we?

THE END (for now)


End file.
